i remember
by Romanticly tragic perfection
Summary: there are so many questions about house's past that haven't been answered. how did he learn to play piano? Why is he so emoitionally damaged? Was he always so mean? Did he have any friends before wilson? find out as we search the mind that is one great big puzzle. RATED M JUST IN CASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**WARNING: THERE IS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND FOUL LANGUE **

**Chapter one: it was an accident!**

In a nice quiet neighborhood where every ones grass is even and the roads are clear. It was so peaceful and so quiet. No one could imagine the horror which was taking place just a few doors down. "You smug little bastard" an angry man voice echoed. "John please" came a pleading woman's voice. "Dad I didn't mean to knock it over. I swear." a boy cried desperately. Neighbors heard the yelling but they ignored it. They learned a long time ago that this was normal behavior of their neighbors the house's. They turned up their television and pretended all was right in the world. Meanwhile across the streets Gregory house had just turned ten.

What should have been a cheerful occasion turned into a nightmare. John had been just itching for a reason to punish his son. So when john saw house getting up to use the bathroom he stuck his leg out tripping him and making him knock into the table and shattering a vase. Now once again house found himself locked in the yard. He had a black eye and busted lip. He checked to see if his ribs were broken and winced bruised but not broken. House smirked 'Dad either getting soft or he has another punishment waiting till when he gets home' House frowned.

He didn't even understand what he did this time. He saw a large rock in front of him and kicked it as hard as he could and imagined it was his fathers face. He turned to go sit on the porch when he heard a crash. He turned and saw his neighbor's window shattered. He looked at the sky "you really hate me don't you" he yelled.

** Two hours (and a lot of yelling) later **

"Mrs. Garrison please except my sincerest apology" blithe house said. "Please call me Melinda" the woman said. House looked at her curiously this was the first time he had ever seen their neighbor. She had moved in a couple of months ago but she was mostly quiet and kept to herself. She was a small woman like maybe only 5-5 in height, she had long dark wavy brown hair pony tail at the nape of her neck that stopped at her lower back, had almond shaped hazel green eyes were just glowing with peace and serenity but house could see that they had many secrets hidden behind them, her nose was small and fitted perfectly with her heart shaped face. She was wearing a pink sweat shirt with a faded college logo and some tan pants. He noticed she was bare footed and had pink polish on her toes.

He looked up at her face and was surprised that she was looking at him. "What is your name" she asked him her voice was soft and kind. "Gregory" he said nervously. The woman nodded "that's a lovely name" she said before pointing to the kitchen. "You can go get yourself a cookie from the table and some hot chocolate." She said. House walked in the kitchen and sat at the table he found a plate full of sugar cookies and a mug full of hot chocolate. He realized that she had probably been baking when they came over. He bit into the cookie and was shocked.

"These cookies are amazing" he said to him self. "I'm glad you like them" Melinda said from behind him. House jumped up from the chair. "So your mom and me have come up with your punishment" Melinda said happily. House winced prepared for the worse. "For the next three months you will be coming here to help Mrs. Garrison around the house." Blithe said sternly. House dropped his cookie in surprise. He would be doing what?! "Mother, you can't be serious" he begged. One look at his mother's face had him looking at his feet. "Greg, you will help Mrs. Garrison after school everyday for the next six months" Blithe said.

Houses eyes widened "but my chores" he began thinking about his father's angry face. "You will do your chores when you get home." His mother said interrupting him. "Okay" house said sadly. Blithe nodded her head and said goodbye to Melinda. House continued to stare at the ground. "Well I guess we should get started" said Melinda placing a hand on House's shoulder. House nodded and waited for instructions. "Why don't you go vacuum the living room" Melinda suggested. "Alright" House said not wanting to get in trouble. His dad may have been great at being aggressive but his mom was no push over. "Oh, and Greg" called out Melinda. House paused "Happy birthday" she said. House just continued walking.

* A few hours later*

House flopped down on the couch after finishing his last task. He had vacuumed, washed dishes, swept the porch, swept the stairs, washed clothes, folded laundry, wiped windows, and dusted. He was dead tired. "Greg, can you come in here please" Melinda called from the kitchen. House forced himself to his feet and stumbled into the kitchen. What he saw shocked him to the core. There was a plate of cupcakes on the table. "Happy birthday Greg" Melinda said. "Why did you do this?" House asked Melinda who was smiling brightly at his confused expression. "You cleaned so well I thought deserved a reward." Melinda explained. House continued to stand in doorway just staring blankly at the cup cakes.

Melinda got up and handed House a cup of Royal crown cola. "Come now. Sit down. You must be tired" Melinda said guiding him into a chair. She cut him a cup cake. "Go ahead and dig in while I get the ice cream" Melinda said cheerfully. House cautiously took a small bite of the cake still expecting this to be a prank. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to drop his cake making a mess on the floor. His head snapped around so fast he wouldn't be surprised if he got whiplash. Melinda was staring at the mess on the floor. House felt fear clawing at his chest. She would be mad; she was going to tell his mother, his mother was going to tell his father.

He quickly got out of his chair and began trying to clean the floor. "I'm sorry" house said picking up the plate and trying to get the cake up. "What are you doing" asked Melinda. House didn't even look up from what he was doing. "I'm sorry" he said again. Suddenly the plate was taken from his hands. "There is no need to apologize" Melinda said before holding out her hand to help him up. "It was an accident right" she said kindly. House looked up at her for the first time since the moment he dropped the plate and was surprised to see no trace of anger in her eyes. He looked at her hand and ignored it rising to his feet on his own.

He looked at his feet angry at himself for pulling such an idiot move. His view of his ugly brown sneakers was cut off by a sudden flash white. He looked up to see Melinda handing him a bowl of vanilla ice cream. "Here you go. Now go finish your cup cakes while I clean this mess up" Melinda said giving house a small smile. House was stunned. He sat down and began eating slowly. He looked back at Melinda but she was already gone. He went back to his dessert eating slightly faster than before.

**** LATER (BACK AT HOME) ****

House was sitting across from his father at dinner. "Who would like to say grace" his mother asked. John smiled at his wife "why don't you say it tonight" he said. Blythe nodded and while she said grace house found himself observed under John's intense gaze. 'What did you do' his eyes questioned. House tried not to fidget and instead concentrated on his mother. "Amen" they all said and began enjoying the food. His mother had made steak and potatoes with green beans. House was waiting for his mother to tell his father about what happened, but she just continued eating her food and asking his father about his day.

Once dinner was over he thought he was in the clear and let his guard down. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you that Gregory will be going to our neighbors house to help after school" his mother said while clearing the table. House instantly felt his father's gaze on him. "What for" John asked. "Greg dear, why don't you tell him what happened" Blithe asked her son. House looked at his mother who was looking at him waiting. "I broke miss. Garrison's window" house said quietly. "What did you say" his father said voice cold as ice.. "I accidently" house started but his father cut him off. "Look at me" his father said. House continued to look at his fathers shoes.

"LOOK AT ME!" his father yelled. House looked into his father's eyes and felt his knees begin to shake. "There are no accidents only stupid people who make dumb decisions but are too afraid to own up to the mistakes they made." House saw his father's eyes look at his mother's back for a second. "Now, I will ask you one more time. What did you do" John asked. "I kicked a rock through miss. Garrison's window" house said looking his father straight in the eye knowing what was coming next.

House lay in bed nursing his newest set of bruises. At least his mom had let him finish his dinner before telling his father about the events that took place earlier that afternoon. He sighed quietly not wanting to take a chance on waking up his father. He rolled over and stared at the clock on the wall. It was 3:00 am he really needed to get to sleep. He had school tomorrow morning and there was no way his mom would let him miss it. No matter how bruised and tired he was. House closed his eyes and tried to relax. He growled softly and pushed himself out of bed.

He limped his way to the door and opened it as quietly as he could and crept down the hall. He paused in front of his parent's bedroom to listen. "That boy is nothing but a worthless piece of shit. Always causing problems for everyone around him" house heard his father say. "John, please be reasonable he's only a child." His mother said. House waited to see what his father would say. "Enough about that piece of crap" John said and then house head shifting. "Honey, what are you doing?" Blithe asked. "I have been at the base all day. I'm about to make love to my wife" john said. "John, stop" house then heard his mother giggle. There was some more shifting and then the sound of the bed springs squeaking followed by grunts and moans.

House shook his head in disgust and continued down the hall. At least he didn't have to worry about being caught. He limped his way into the bathroom and made his way to the medicine cabinet. He reached inside and pulled out his mother sleeping pills then closed the cabinet. He gazed at himself in the mirror. He had a black eye, a bruised on his chin, there was a little bit of blood crusted under his nose, and his hair was matted from the blood that came from a large cut on his forehead right above his left eyebrow. He looked horrible.

He poured out two pills and briefly wondered how many pills it would take to insure he'd never have to wake up again. He shook his heard hard to banish the thought before it could root itself. He popped the pills in his mouth tilting his head back and swallowing them dry. He wasn't going to take a chance on his father hearing the water running. House put the pills back then quickly turned to leave and gasped in pain his arms wrapped around his bruised stomach. There stood his mother leaning on the door jam watching him with a displeased expression. House coughed then quick put his over his mouth to quiet them. He stared at his mother eyes wide in panic. He couldn't think of a single word to say in his defense.

Blithe began to walk toward him and he cold feel his legs begin to tremble. She reached her hand toward him and house closed his eyes and clenched them shut. Then he felt something wet under his nose and peeked to see his mom wiping under his nose with a moist toilette. House stood perfectly still not wanting to anger his mother. She then began to run her fingers through his hair trying to fix his hair. She clicked her tongue in disapproval. "P-p-please" house finally managed to stutter.

Blithe stopped her fingers still in his hair. House heard her sigh and then she pulled her hands from his hair. "You should get some sleep. You have school in the morning" She then turned around and paused at the door "Goodnight Gregory" she said before leaving. House continued to stand there trembling. "Goodnight mom" he whispered quietly. He then went back to bed. He stared at the ceiling above his bed. His mom had looked so sad before she left. He thought about his mother for a few more minutes then the medicine started working and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

**** IN THE MORNING ****

House woke up the next morning and rolled out of bed. He looked at the clock 6:00 A.M. He reached in his dresser and grabbed the first couple of items he could find. He limped his way to the bathroom. He stripped quickly knowing how much trouble he would be in if he was late. He stepped into the shower and braced himself. Turning on the cold water he grabbed the soap and began to wash himself. His dad had told him a long time ago that he wasn't aloud to use the hot water. House grabbed the shampoo and lathered up his hair.

House closed his eyes and tried to pretend the water was hot. "Lather, rinse, repeat." House muttered to himself. After his shower house dried off and slipped on his clothes. He wore a wrinkled long sleeved green button down shirt, old baggy blue jeans with a hole in one of the knees, his ugly brown shoes, and a dark brown sweater two sizes to large. House didn't even bother trying to brush his messy bed hair. A quick glance in the mirror revealed he looked worse now then he did last night. His skin was pale from the cold shower making the bruises more obvious. His black eye, purple bags under his eyes from many painful sleepless nights, the dark bruise on his chin was even darker.

He shrugged nothing could be done for it. He limped his way down stairs. He stumbled into the kitchen. He looked at his mom who was at the stove cooking and his father who was reading the paper. "Good morning" house said. His father grunted a response. His mom just continued cooking. House looked at the food on the table. There were eggs, bacon, toast, and orange juice. House forced himself to ignore the rest of the meal. He grabbed a single piece of toast and some orange juice then left. Off to another day in hell. Oops, he meant school.

House looked at the two cars in the drive way. He wished one of his parents would offer him a ride. He limped his way to school which was 10 blocks from the house. He made his way to his locker and grabbed his book bag. He closed his locker and turned around only to find his bag slapped out of his hands and his back shoved painfully hard into his locker. "Good morning loser" Richard said with a sneer. Richard was a 12 year old bully who took it upon himself to welcome house to school every morning. He was about 5-3, a little chubby, with short black hair, and mud brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt and jeans with black shoes. "Looks like someone else decide to welcome you before me this morning" Richard said lifting up house's face to get a better look at the bruises.

House didn't even struggle he was too tired. Richard's eyes softened for a second as he traced the bruise on houses chin before they hardened and house found himself lying on the hallway floor. "Class is about to start wimp. I'll deal with you later" Richard said stepping over him before storming off. House struggled to get to his feet as many people in the halls walked by him. He tried to gather all his stuff back into his bag but people kept stepping on them. House felt hi eyes water but pushed his tears back and reached for his notebook but a small fair skinned hand grabbed it before he could.

House looked up and watery blue eyes met ice blue. There was a girl holding his notebook along with his pencils, pens, and English book. She looked to be around his age. She had long blonde hair in a braided pony-tail that reached her lower back; she wore a black long sleeved shirt, an ankle length black skirt, and black baby doll shoes. Basically she looked like she was going to a funeral not school. The solemn look on her face didn't help. "Do you need help" she asked handing him his stuff. "Thank you" house said standing. "I'm Hayley Brooks" she said holding out her hand for him to shake. "Gregory House" house said shaking her hand.

"You are new aren't you" house said looking around the hallway. "What makes you say that" Hayley asked. House began limping his way to class and Hayley followed. "First I have never seen you before, second your carrying a schedule meaning you don't know what classes you have meaning most likely you were trying to ask someone directions to class when you noticed me, third you helped me." House said. Hayley paused. "Why wouldn't I help you" Hayley asked. House continued walking. "I'm not exactly the most popular kid in school" house said. "Is that why you look like you got hit by a truck" asked Hayley.

House froze "what' he asked carefully. Hayley looked at him. "The bruises on your face ad the limping" she said. House didn't answer instead he grabbed her schedule and read it over quickly. "You have math" he said handing her back her schedule. "Thanks" Hayley said. "It's right down this hall to the left." House continued on like he didn't hear her. House paused outside his English class. "See you later" he said before entering his class and leaving Hayley standing alone in the hall looking confused.

**AUTHOURS NOTE: I DECIDED TO MAKE THE FIRST CHAPTER LONGER. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM YOUR THOUGHTS. NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT I DO APPRECIATECONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE. ALSO I INTEND TO MAKE THIS A HILSON STORY SO THERE IS NO CONFUSION. BUT YOU CAN SUGGEST PEOPLE WHO YOU WANT HOUSE TO DATE BUT BE WARNED THEY WILL NOT LAST. YOU CAN EVEN CREATE AN OC YOU'D LIKE HOUSE TO DATE BUT THERE WILL NOT BE ANY LEMONS UNTIL HOUSE IS 15 AT LEAST! HOUSE IS BISEXUAL SO I'LL ACEEPT BOY OC'S AS WELL AS GIRLS. ALSO THERE WILL BE DRUG USE, CHILD ABUSE, NEGLECT, ALCHOHOL, DOMESTIC ABUSE, SUICIDE, ATTEPTED SUICIDE AND SEX IN THIS STORY. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own house if I did Wilson would have saved House form relapsing and Huddy never would have happened.**

**WARNING: THERE IS MENTIONS OF CHILD ABUSE AND FOUL LANGUE **

**Chapter 2**

House closed the door leaving Hayley in the hallway. He knew it was rude but when she asked about his bruises, she touched a sore subject. No one other than Richard ever talked about his bruises. It was not always like that though. In the beginning, people were concerned; there were parent/teacher conferences and investigations done but in the end, no one was charged and it was written off as bullying. While it was true that a few of is bruises were the result of bullying the majority had been given to him by his father. House knew that even if he did step forward and confess his abuse no one would believe him.

"How kind of you to gift us with your presence " a very irritated voice said making House looked up to find his English teacher staring at him along with the other twenty students in the class. "However, there is no reason for you to be late. I will see you in detention this afternoon." He stated. House nodded "If you wanted to spend time with me all you had to do was ask." House said sarcastically. He limped over to his desk all the way at the back of the class ignoring the whispers of the students around him. He hated school with a passion but it still beat being at home. "Alright, as I was saying before I was interrupted" he then glares at House. "Your assignment is to write a poem about hiding." He says before turning to the chalkboard and writing 'Hiding' in big bold letters.

was a strict teacher. He was a bald man with hard features. He always wore suits and ties. He had brown eyes and never ever smiled. He was always hard on House and that is why English was one of his least favorite subjects. House made sure he completed all 's assignments because the man had stated more than once that he would call House's home. House shuddered at the thought of his dad getting that call.

"It doesn't matter what kind of hiding you chose to write about. You can write about hiding your feeling or hiding yourself it does not really matter. What does matter is that you put some effort into and don't worry about what others might think." He says turning to face the class. "They will all be written anonymously. You have till tomorrow to hand in a poem." stated before sitting at his desk. House sighed as he pulled out his English notebook. He might as well get started now. He closed his eyes and visualized the words he wanted to say, and the way he felt.

Suddenly he felt something hit him in the forehead. He opened his eyes and found Richard staring at him. House looked at what Richard had thrown and found a paper ball sitting innocently on his desk. He looked back at Richard annoyed. 'Read it' Richard mouths. House opens the paper ball already know what was to come. 'You look like shit. You fight somebody's fist using your face.' It read.

"Surprised the idiot can spell," he mumbles to himself knowing that Richard failed a grade or two. Still, House could not help but smile at Richard's crude sense of humor. House turned back toward Richard and rolled his eyes. He then began writing his poem for class. When he finished he read it over twice before he was satisfied. He closed his notebook and began looking around the classroom. People were talking to their friends others were taking naps.

A few people were working on the assignment and House was surprised to see Richard was one of them. House stopped his people watching and began doodling on the cover of his notebook. When the bell rang, he waited until everyone was gone before leaving. He walked out the classroom slowly. "Hi" Hayley said and House jumped in surprise. "Don't do that!" he said angrily. Hayley shrugged "Too late to change it now." She said as House walked away from her.

"Hey wait!" she said following him. "What do you want?" he asked irritated. Hayley shrugged again, "I don't want anything", she said and House held back a scream. "Then why are you following me?" he asked frustrated. "I find you fascinating," she said and House nearly fell on his face. "What did you say?" he asked. Hayley looked at him.

"I said I find you fascinating", she stated nonchalantly. House shook his head "You are a lunatic", he said and Hayley laughed. "Only a little bit", she said before pulling out her schedule. "What class do you have?" she asked and House tried to ignore her. "I have science." She said not caring that he was not talking. "I do not like science. I prefer art class." She said and House sighed. For the whole walk, Hayley continued talking asking House questions and not stopping when he did not answer.

By the time, they reached the science lab House knew that Hayley was allergic to cats, had a dog-named Melancholy, and hated the color pink. His patience was running thin. His ribs ached, his head hurt, he was tired, and now he wished he could cut his ears off. "You have science too?" she asked. "Yes" House finally said before heading to his seat. "This is great!" she said and House looked at her as if she was a nut. "You're like a dog chasing his tail," he said before taking a seat. He tried to ignore the curious stares aimed at his back.

"Settle down class" the science teacher said before handing Michael papers to pass out. Michael was a short, skinny boy, with thick glasses, and braces. He had fiery red hair, freckles, brown eyes, and always looked like he got dressed in the dark. He was also a teachers pet. "Here" Michael said dropping House's paper on the ground. He also hated House with a passion for being the only kid in class who was smarter than he was. "Thanks" house said sarcastically.

"You are welcome." Michael said giving him a death glare. Michael turned away from House and handed Hayley a paper. "Here beautiful" he said blowing her a kiss before moving on. House twisted in disgust. He was about to bed and pick up the paper when Hayley handed it to him. "He is a jerk!" she said angrily. House just stared at her. No one had ever insulted someone on his behalf.

"Okay class, today we are going to be working in pairs so everyone partner up" said excitedly. Hayley smiled "Hey partner" she said in a mock cowboy voice. House wanted to bang his head on the desk. "On the worksheet in front of you is a list of topics." She said before going to write on the board. "Each student must write a paper on the approved topic of their choice." She stated. "However you and your partner must combine your papers together after you finish. I expect it to be four pages long and I want your separate papers along with it. You have three weeks additional instruction is on the worksheet," she said turning to face the class. Everyone was staring at her, as if she were crazy.

House smirked "I love a challenge", he said to himself. was the reason science was his favorite subject. She had short black hair styled in a polished pixie look. She rarely dressed like a teacher choosing to dress stylishly. She wore a white T-shirt with a square shaped neckline, some blue jeans, and white sandals. She wore light make up only lip-gloss and nail polish. House did not have a crush on her. He liked that she gave them difficult assignments appealing to his need for a challenge.

In addition, she was one of the only teacher's who were actually passionate about her job. He looked down at the worksheet and began reading the topics aloud. "Topic#1 explains how a volcano erupts and why." He said. Hayley shook her head "Topic#2 endangered species and wildlife," she read but House shook his head. "Topic#3 water properties and water quality," he said sounding interested. Hayley nodded "Okay, what kind of school is this?" she asked.

House shrugged "New Skye elementary school" he said. Hayley slapped her forehead "This is the fifth grade!" she said unhappily. House said nothing. "What are the instructions?" Hayley asked resigned. "The introduction should be kept brief. Use only relevant information. Scientific proof cited in the paper." House said and Hayley looked like she might pass out. "That is a lot of work," she said dazed.

House looked bored. "So how are we going to do this?" she asked and house looked confused. "We?" he questioned. Usually when he had to work with someone they left him to do all the work while they got the credit. "Yeah, I think that we should spend the first week researching, the second week writing our own, then merge on the third week." She suggested. House nodded in agreement. They spent the rest of the class period discussing the project.

When the bell rang the two left together. "So, are you allowed to have people over?" Hayley asked and House paused loosing the color in his face. "N-not really" he said shakily before walking again. "Okay, how about we meet in the library during lunch?" she asked looking at House worried. "That sounds good." he said stopping outside the history classroom. "I have French class." She said sounding disappointed. House walked into class deciding to let her pout by herself.

He took his assigned seat and waited for the class to start. Student filed inside quickly rushing to beat the bell. walked inside whistling a very happy song. She smiled brightly. "Are you guys ready to learn?" she asks. Many students shake their heads but she ignores them. "Good! Let's start with a pop quiz!" she says and everyone groans.

was one of the only teachers House knew who gave pop quizzes everyday. She had her gray hair styled in a tight bun and was 5-6 in heels. She always wore pencil skirts and blouses. She did not necessarily like teaching she just liked seeing her students miserable. Just as she was, about to pass out the papers the door burst open and Sarah rushes in.

"Sorry I'm late Ms.J.," she says before running to her seat. Sarah was a tall girl about 5-9. She had cherry blonde hair in a high ponytail and was very athletic. She wore a green dress and sandals. "Glad you made it you wouldn't want to miss our quiz." said slamming a quiz on Sarah's desk. After she had passed them out, she sat at her desk watching them with a pleased grin. Everyone looked down at there Quizzes and a collective gasp echoed.

"Um " a student called nervously. "Yes dear." asked. "We haven't learned any of this stuff. We are still on chapter five and this is chapter eleven!" The student said and everyone agreed. smirked "Didn't I always tell you to read ahead. Well I bet those who didn't wish they did now," she said before busting out laughing. House sighed and pulled out his pencil. The test was not hard as people kept saying. He finished his test rather quickly and spent the next ten minutes scribbling on his desk.

"Times up" said "Pencils down" she said walking around and collecting papers. Her smile turned to a frown when she reached House's desk. "Did you finish your test?" she asked her eyes glinting wickedly. "Yes." He said simply. was not being mean. She always thought House cheated on her test because of his test score always 100%. She took his test paper and walked away.

"Okay class while I grade your papers read chapter 6 and 7." She says sitting down at her desk. House had already read those chapters so he continued where he had left off, Chapter 23. He was almost finished with Chapter 25 when finished grading the papers. "I have finished grading your papers," she said. She stood up and passed them out. "Here you go .," she said handing him his paper. He glanced down at his paper 100%.

After history was the class, House hated more than any other Gym. House limped his way to the gym slowly. "Today could not get any worse." he said. "Today i want you guys to run 13 laps around the gym. Then get ready to play dodgeball." the gym teacher said. House felt pain shoot up in his leg. "I stand corrected." he whispered looking at the vicious look on his classmate's faces.

* * *

**AUTHOURS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW OR PM YOUR THOUGHTS. NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT I DO APPRECIATE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. REMEMBER THIS WAS FIRST STORY SO BE NICE. IF YOU HAVE, IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE. IN ADDITION, I INTEND TO MAKE THIS A HILSON STORY SO THERE IS NO CONFUSION. HOWEVER, YOU CAN SUGGEST PEOPLE WHO YOU WANT HOUSE TO DATE BUT KNOW THAT YOU HAVE WARNED THEY WILL NOT LAST. YOU CAN EVEN CREATE AN OC YOU WOULD LIKE HOUSE TO DATE BUT THERE WILL NOT BE ANY LEMONS UNTIL HOUSE IS 15 AT LEAST! HOUSE IS BISEXUAL SO I WILL ACEEPT BOY OC'S AS WELL AS GIRLS. IN ADDITION, THERE WILL BE DRUG USE, CHILD ABUSE, NEGLECT, ALCHOHOL, DOMESTIC ABUSE, SUICIDE, ATTEPTED SUICIDE, AND SEX IN THIS STORY. REVIEW PLEASE.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**CHAPTER THREE**: _**LUNCH WITH A FRIEND **_

* * *

House lay on the gym floor surrounded by dodge balls. He knew he should try to get up but didn't see the point. Every time he got up the world just knocked him down again. What was the point? What was the reason? "Maybe there isn't one." He whispered. He was the only one left in the gym.

Everybody, the teacher included, had left him to clean up the mess. No one even offered to help him up. House closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could hear the lunch bell ringing and the laughter of students who passed by on their way. He tried to imagine he was normal, like all the other kids, but the image wouldn't stick. He felt hunger gnaw at his stomach. "I should be heading to lunch." He stated but made no move to get up.

He was too tired. Everyone had aimed for him during class. Even the people on his own team hit him. He was bruised, he was hungry, and he was tired. He allowed himself to drift off and sleep. The last conscious thought he had was that he was forgetting something. 'If it was important I would have remembered.' He thought.

**_~Dream scene~_**

**_"Greg, come here" he heard his mother demand. House walked over to his mother. "Did you do this?" his mother said pointing to the mud tracked through the house. House looked at his muddy shoes. "Yes, mom" He said quietly. His mother shook her head. "Hurry up and clean this up before your father comes home." She said handing him a bucket of soapy water and a scrub brush. _**

**_House took the items and got to work. "I swear Greg it's like you make your father angry on purpose" she sad then went to the kitchen. House worked silently while thinking over what his mom said. "I don't mean to make him mad. It just happens." He whispers. He doesn't tell his mom that the only reason his shoes were muddy was because his dad had him mow the yard without his coat on even though it was raining. He just continues to clean and be a good boy. After all, if told his mother about it she'd want to talk to his dad then he'd be in big trouble._**

**_ It's not like anyone really cared anyway._**

**_~Dream end~ _**

House woke up to someone shaking him. "Wake up" a girl's voice said. House opened his eyes and found Hayley face inches away from his. "Hayley, what are you doing?" House asked. Hayley smiled "I was looking for you remember." She said. House sighed "I forgot." He said and Hayley frowned. "Well while you were sleeping I cleaned up the gym." Hayley said proudly.

House was shocked. "Why?" he asked. "You were tired so I figured I could help you out." She said with a shrug. "Thanks." House said not meeting her eyes. He remembered his father saying only the weak accept help. Hayley smiled "It wasn't a problem." She said. She sat down next to him and pulled out a brown paper bag. "What are you doing?" House asked raising an eyebrow.

Hayley pulled out a sandwich. "Eating lunch." She broke the sandwich in half "Want some? It's peanut butter." She said holding out one of the halves. House was going to say no when his stomach growled. "Fine" he took the sandwich and bit into it. "What, no jelly?" he asked and Hayley laughed. "I don't like jelly." She reached into her bag and pulled out two bottles of water.

"Here" she said sliding one toward House. House took it without comment. Hayley finished her sandwich then glanced at the watch on her wrist. She reached in the bag and pulled out an orange bottle of pills. "What are those?" House asked. Hayley swallowed the pills and took a big gulp of her water. "What are they?" House asked again when he realized Hayley wasn't going to answer.

"There um v-vitamins" she said quickly looking toward the ground. House knew she was lying but decided not to say anything. "So why were you sleeping in the gym?" Hayley asked. "I wasn't sleeping!" House said angrily "I was resting my eyes." Hayley nodded "You looked like you were sleeping to me." She said pulling out a chocolate moon pie. "Want to split it?" she asked but House shook his head.

"No" he said downing his whole bottle of water and rising to his feet. Class was going to start back pretty soon and he could not afford to have his teacher call his House and say he was skipping. "Okay" Hayley said breaking it in half. "Here" she said getting up too. "I said I didn't want any." House said. Hayley held it out anyway. "Try it." She said.

House tried to walk past her but she stepped in front of him. "Please?" she asked pouting. "Fine" House said snatching both halves of the moon pie from her. He shoved both halves in his mouth and chewed slowly. He expected Hayley to be mad or to yell, cry, do something. Hayley just laughed "I guess you were really hungry." She said and House was momentarily stunned by her beauty.

When she laughed her whole entire face lit up with what could only be pure unconditional joy. House shook his head and started to walk past her. "Wait for me!" she yelled after she finished laughing. House ignored her and continued walking. He failed to notice the smile that had blossomed on his face and stayed there all the way until he got home.

**_AUTHOURS NOTE: SORRY IT'S NOT A LONGER CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM YOUR THOUGHTS. NO FLAMES PLEASE BUT I DO APPRECIATECONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM. REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO BE NICE. IF YOU HAVE IDEAS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SHARE. ALSO I INTEND TO MAKE THIS A HILSON STORY SO THERE IS NO CONFUSION. BUT YOU CAN SUGGEST PEOPLE WHO YOU WANT HOUSE TO DATE BUT BE WARNED THEY WILL NOT LAST. YOU CAN EVEN CREATE AN OC YOU'D LIKE HOUSE TO DATE BUT THERE WILL NOT BE ANY LEMONS UNTIL HOUSE IS 15 AT LEAST! HOUSE IS BISEXUAL SO I'LL ACEEPT BOY OC'S AS WELL AS GIRLS. ALSO THERE WILL BE DRUG USE, CHILD ABUSE, NEGLECT, ALCHOHOL, DOMESTIC ABUSE, SUICIDE, ATTEPTED SUICIDE AND SEX IN THIS STORY. REVIEW PLEASE._**


End file.
